Road to love
by LittleFearless13
Summary: /Ambientado en Road to Ninja/ Sasuke invita a salir a Sakura, pero por una -no tan- extraña razón ella se niega. Por supuesto, el orgullo Uchiha no acepta un no como respuesta. -Ni lo sueñes, no voy a salir contigo. - ¡No! -¡Si! -¡Idiota! - Claro que sí, soy un idiota y aun así te gusto.


Hola, bueno estaba un poco aburrida, y me llegó un momento de inspiración sobre Road to Ninja, la nueva película de Naruto Shippuden, así que he decidido crear esto. Muchas gracias por leer ^^ y ya saben, los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**LE DEDICO ESTE CAP A LA MEJOR AMIGA DEL MUNDO ENTERO QUE SIEMPRE LEE LAS ESTÚPIDECES QUE SE ME OCURREN, SI CAMI, ESTO ES PARA TI :3.**

* * *

Algo no iba bien, lo tenía claro. Frunció el ceño por octava vez en el día mientras miraba la rosa que el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha le había plantado frente a las narices la mañana anterior.

- _Siempre seré tu compañero_

El muy canalla le había dicho, y es que era lógico después de todo, siempre serían el equipo 7, suspiró, quizás sólo era imaginación de su distorsionada mente, quizás ese era tan sólo un gesto de amistad para el chico.

Sacudió la cabeza, ¿Entonces porque diablos la había besado?

Pues sí, Sasuke Uchiha, la había besado a ella, Sakura Haruno.

Su compañera de equipo.

"¿Qué tal besa?" Repasaba la pregunta de Ino, su mejor amiga, una y otra vez, tratando de obtener la respuesta que no fue capaz de darle a la rubia.

_Excelente, excitante, perfecto…¿Dulce?_

Se pasó una mano frenética por el cabello rosa, para intentar calmarse. Pero una y otra vez recordaba las palabras del chico.

- _¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? No me respondas ahora, tómate tu tiempo._

Y sin más se había ido saltando por los tejados.

¿Por qué ella? Sasuke traía vuelta locas a la mitad de las chicas no comprometidas de la aldea, ¿Por qué justamente ella que no tenía ningún atractivo en especial había conseguido una cita sin esfuerzo alguno? Sinceramente, no lo sabía. Tenía claro que el moreno era un casanova, iba por ahí coqueteando con todas las chicas que se le cruzaran para aumentar su ego, sin llegar a comprometerse con alguna, entonces ¿Por qué la había invitado a salir si era como ponerle fecha de condena a su libertad?

Suspiró, mientras irritada se daba cuenta que estaba considerando darle un sí como respuesta, una cita no le vendría mal, y tal como le había dicho Ino "Es Sasuke, el amor de tu infancia" aunque se negaba a aceptar eso como un motivo.

Se giró a mirar el reloj y decidió que lo mejor sería dar un paseo.

Caminó por las calles de la villa saludando a algunos aldeanos que le sonreían de manera cortes, siguió perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que una muchacha paso corriendo a su lado tumbándola. Maldijo para sus adentros mientras sacudía el polvo de su ropa, fijó su atención en el tumulto de chicas a unos metros de ella, continuó su camino, hasta que cierto nombre hizo que se detuviera justo frente a la manada de féminas.

- Sasuke-Kun, vamos tomate una foto conmigo

- No, no Sasuke-Kun sal conmigo

- ¡Sasuke-Kun hazme tuya!

Sakura tuvo que rodar los ojos, mientras horrorizada notaba como por lo menos veinte mujeres _preciosas_ intentaban seducir al que era su prospecto de cita. Y como era de esperarse, Sasuke no hacía nada por apartarlas, es más, parecía estar realmente considerando la idea de aceptar alguna de las proposiciones de las desesperadas fans de su persona.

Si la pelirosa tenía dudas, ahora estaban todas disipadas, ella no estaba para que le tomaran el pelo, si Sasuke quería salir con ella, ella debía ser la única, pues no estaba dispuesta a competir contra la mitad de la aldea por mantener la atención del pelinegro.

_Para ella no era una competencia justa_

Se sentía bastante inferior físicamente a las hermosas chicas que rodeaban al Uchiha, tenían cuerpos magníficos, de proporciones exageradas, pero después de todo, eso era lo que le gustaba a los tipos como Sasuke.

Asqueada recordó que hace apenas una media hora, había decidido darle una oportunidad. Se reprendió mentalmente y desafiante dirigió la mirada hacia el moreno.

Sus miradas se encontraron y todo pareció desaparecer: Onix vs Jade.

Con todo el valor –y la dignidad que le quedaba- Sakura movió los labios lentamente para que el comprendiera el mensaje:

- _Ni lo sueñes, no saldré contigo._

Y satisfecha al ver como el rostro del moreno se llenaba de desconcierto, echó a andar otra vez hacia la tienda de dulces.

Sasuke no iba a cambiar nunca, y ella no estaba dispuesta a terminar con el corazón roto _otra vez_

* * *

Una hora más tarde caminaba de vuelta a casa con un montón de dulces en una pequeña bolsa café, la brisa de verano mecía suavemente su melena rosa, era una noche del todo agradable.

Cuando pasó nuevamente por el lugar donde había estado el "Espectáculo Uchiha" no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, ¡Y es que había estado a punto de caer! Aceptar su invitación abrió sido algo inaceptable, después de todo, algo de orgullo le quedaba.

Estaba absolutamente convencida de haber tomado la decisión correcta. Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de un furioso pelinegro, que la seguía muy de cerca.

Dobló en la esquina en donde se encontraba su casa, y se llevó un enorme susto cuando _algo,_ la arrinconó contra la pared más cercana. Quiso gritar, mientras luchaba por golpear al atrevido, estaba aterrada ¡Hasta había cerrado los ojos por puro susto! Una suave voz la llamo.

- Sakura

Abrió los ojos de golpe, Sasuke Uchiha la tenía fuertemente agarrada de la cintura con un brazo, mientras que con el otro, la aprisionaba contra la pared. Algo en su melosa voz no le gustaba para nada a Sakura.

- Sa-Sasuke

Se golpeó mentalmente por mostrarse tan nerviosa, pero la casi inexistente distancia entre ellos le ponía la piel de gallina. ¡Y el muy maldito parecía disfrutarlo! Una sonrisa ladina se formó en el rostro del Uchiha.

- Me estaba preguntando, la razón de tu reacción de hoy Sa-ku-ra

La forma en como deletreo su nombre, provocó un escalofrío en la espina dorsal de la muchacha, que con mucho esfuerzo se obligó a desviar la mirada de los labios de Sasuke.

- Después noté, la obviedad de mi respuesta: Estás celosa – declaró como si fuera el descubridor de la cura de una enfermedad mortal.

Ella, alzó una ceja contrariada, ni siquiera había reparado en esa posibilidad, y aunque, le parecía la más lógica, no le daría en el gusto.

Ni un solo segundo.

- En tus sueños Uchiha

Otra sonrisa volvió a formarse en el rostro de él.

- En mis sueños, no estas precisamente enojada Sakura, estamos haciendo cosas _bastante más interesantes que esto_

La pelirosa se sonrojó violentamente ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Es que estaban discutiendo por Kami-Sama! Abrió la boca para protestar, pero su intento se vio seriamente frustrado.

Por unos labios que ya había probado la noche anterior.

Al principio Sakura opuso toda la resistencia que su auto-control le permitía, sin embargo, a medida que Sasuke se movía de forma insistente sobre su boca, su mente se nubló y ya no pudo pensar con claridad. Sólo tenía en cuenta el insistente calor que se expandía por su cuerpo. Sin darle espacio a las dudas, aferro sus manos al cuello del muchacho mientras juntaba aún más sus cuerpos.

Sasuke pareció realmente complacido ante su rendición, deslizó ambas manos hasta su cintura y las mantuvo ahí fijas. Cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo presente, miró a Sakura con un brillo que a ella le pareció indescifrable.

- Espero que con esto tu decisión respecto a nuestra cita cambie

Ella frunció el ceño y él no pudo evitar pensar en lo adorable que se veía.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! A ti te encanta ir por ahí de Don Juan y yo no quiero eso en **mi **cita

El moreno la miró y se echó a reír. La irritación de Sakura sólo creció, hasta que Sasuke la sorprendió dándole cortos besos en los labios.

- Por favor

- N-No

- Vamos Sakura, sal conmigo

- N-No

Y por cada palabra pronunciada, había por lo menos unos cinco "inocentes" besos que descolocaban a la pelirosa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me gustas y yo te gusto

- ¿Y tus fans?

- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Crees que después de conocer lo maravillosamente bien que besas me importan?

- Hoy no parecía molestarte su presencia

- ¡Hoy no sabía que aún sentías algo por mí!

- ¡Yo no siento nada por ti!

- ¿Entonces porque volviste a besarme?

- ¡No lo hice!

Entonces, sin perder el tiempo, Sasuke volvió a besarla, la mezcla de su aroma y el sabor de sus labios lograban noquearla y dejarla sin juicio.

- Bien, si no quieres salir conmigo, te lo advierto, no saldrás con nadie más

- ¿Y porque?

- No me gusta compartir lo que es **mío**

- ¡No soy tuya!

Volvió a besarla ante su protesta.

- ¿No piensas rendirte Sakura?

- Hmp

- Aunque para ser sincero, no me molestaría pasar toda la noche convenciéndote de la misma forma

- ¡Eres un idiota!

- Y te gusto

- ¡No!

- Claro que sí, soy un idiota y aun así te gusto

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí!

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí!

Y hubo otro beso, aunque esta vez fue Sakura quien lo inició.

- Lo sabía

- Idiota

- ¿A qué hora paso por ti mañana?

- A las ocho – murmuró entre dientes mientras lo miraba con el reproche cargado en su mirada

Sasuke bueno, no podía estar más feliz

- Si es que te sorprendo por ahí con una de tus locas fans, ten por seguro, esto acaba

Él estrechó su mano de forma solemne y volvió a besarla con una ternura desconocida hasta el momento en él. Sakura casi se echa a llorar de pura emoción.

- ¿Y es que aún no has notado que no hay nadie más que tú?

Se quedó helada, esa pequeña confesión había desatado un torbellino de mariposas en su interior.

- Idiota

- Tu idiota

- Mi idiota – concluyó ella volviéndolo a besar.

Sasuke se separó y la abrazó con una ternura infinita, depositó un casto beso en su frente y se alejó caminando por la calle.

Sakura sonrió, después de todo, quizás tener una cita con Sasuke ya no le parecía mala idea, de hecho, que esa cita se convirtiera en algo más serio la emocionaba hasta un punto realmente vergonzoso.

Entró en la casa, pensando que, si alguna fan loca de Sasuke quería siquiera tocarlo, se las tendría que ver con ella. Sonrió ampliamente, después de todo, para algo debía servir la fama de su fuerza sobrehumana. Y con ese "feliz" pensamiento, se fue a dormir, sintiendo como el cosquilleo que sentía por cierto moreno, no dejaba de crecer.

* * *

**Le gustó? No le gustó? Comentarios de todo tipo deje su review :3**

**Ya saben si quieren un tipo de historia especial, con una pareja especial, motivo especial, algo, etc etc, basta con un pm o una conversación por alguno de los medios que están en mi perfil :3**

**Gracias por leer ^^**


End file.
